sin titulo
by 5ele-kun
Summary: setsuna no puede dormir... por que .. grasias a su querida oujosama...


**Hola chicos es mi primer fic, asi que disculpen si esta escrito algo mal, e leído muy buenas historias por aquí y me han motivado a escribir las mias, pero claro! Todavía me falta mucho, asi que tengan misericordia de este pobre cahorro jeje (^^)**

**Bueno espero y sea de su agrado..**

**Disfrute!**

Eran las 1 de la mañana y setsuna no podía dormir, que le pasaba era simple en su mente vagaban toda clase de recuerdes sobre su querida oujosama. Y no podía quitarlos de su mente de ves en cuando estos la ayudaban a dormir, pero esta noche no! Y como hivan a serlo si había visto a un estudiante de la secundaria varonil de mahora muy motivadito acercarse a su querida oujosama…. a su konochan!

Por favor, quien se creía el!

Su kono chan jamás lo voltearía a ver, pero noooo

conociendo a su querida oujosama se quedo riendo con el y dándole esperanzas que no tenían el por que.. se paso el mayor tiempo con el regalándole sonrisas, sonrisas que ella protegía, sonrisas que solo quería para ella…

Y pensando en eso seguía dando vueltas, y su estomago no dejava de sentir lijeras (y que con el paso del tiempo se hasian mas fuertes ) punzadas en su estomago, chin y eso que cene hoy, pensó.

Se paro y miro hacia la litera de abajo, la cual le mostraba lo sola que estaba en su dormitorio, no tenia mas que alguna ropa de ella, libretas, libros y algunos que otros sobres que se encontraba debajo de su puerta cada vez que llegaba de la escuela o salía para ir a correr, ella sabia lo que significaban eran declaraciones, cartas de amor de chicas a las cuales les gustava y esto a ella no le desagradaba pero a veces le molestaba y la ponía triste, al saber que jamás llegaría una de parte de su konochan.

Asi que se se despejo la mente de ese tema y decidió dirijirse a la cocina por leche, no podía perder nada pensó ya ven que dicen que la leche es buena para el insomnio.

Y asi paso no mas de media hora sentada en esa silla, admirando la puerta de su refrigerador y su vazo de leche, que al final ni se tomo. Se paro y se dirigió al baño se lavo la cara y se miro fijamente al espejo pensando como podría fijarse su konochan en ella?

Mmm debería sonreír mas?, (e iso unas cuantas muecas), o tal vez debería dejar de ser tan darck y acercármele mas jeje (imaginándose con un poco de aire en la cabeza , y vistiendo ropas de color crema) , pero no! Y suspiro, como podría hacer eso, perdería una parte de lo que soy yo, y entonces ella no le gustaría yo, si no solo un espejismo de lo que trato de ser.

Pensado en eso se dirijio a su cama y miro su nodachi, su guardaespaldas, eso era lo que era para ella, una amiga que la protegía nada mas. Iba a llorar pero se contuvo y pensó, por lo menos existo de alguna forma en su mente y sele dibujo una ligera sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Creo que debería tratar de dormir tengo que despertar dentro de unas cuantas horas y si ya deporsi me siento mal, no quiero saber en lo que boy a terminar pensó, asi que se acostó se hecho la sabana encima y miro fijamente el techo asi paso un momento asta que sonó su celular.

Mmm a quien podrá ser a estas horas, probablemente sea mana, o el viejo konoe, y cual fue su sorpresa casi se cae de la cama, era konochan, si sus ojos no la engañaban era de su querida princesa de quien provenía el mensaje asi que no tardo mucho en abrirlo

Mensaje:

Se cha! Buenas noches, solo quería desearte dulces sueños y decirte

Que me disculpes, no me di cuenta cuando te fuiste y cuando Salí a buscarte no te encontré

Perdón (-_-)

Te quiero mucho sechan! Y quiero que sepas que hoy dormiré pensando en ti!

(^^*)

Setsuna se quedo en chock

Que fue eso, se preguntaba setsuna, le pedia perdón a ella? Su kono chan? , creo que ahora se sentía un mas mal de lo que lo asía, mañana temprano le dire que la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, o de una vez le mandare el mensaje, pero de pronto solo sonrio y dijo: no mejor mañana, y se quedo viendo la pantalla de su celular por un tiempo mas hasta que por fin pudo caer en un agradable sueño con su querida konochan.

**Jhe bueno esto es todo, como**** pueden ver en verdad todavía me falta, asi que se aceptan toda clase de criticas, solo no tan agresivas va (T_T)**

**Bueno bye **

**:p**


End file.
